


夕后晨光[abo](上)

by key0705



Category: EIsword
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/key0705/pseuds/key0705





	夕后晨光[abo](上)

脑补莺老师的abo车后续——  
我到底是在写打架还是开车(茫然  
有私设有含糊其辞,溜了溜了。

***

BTT生气了。

TT从不承认,他内心一直都认为BTT的信息素是很好闻的。经过那么多次的"出格意外"后,那个人身上他始终无法正确说出名字的气味,给予的安心和依赖只有与日俱增。

可现在那种慵懒又令人心醉的味道都随着主人的情绪,透着强烈的攻击性。

"你身上有一股很好闻的味道,"BTT单手将TT的双手反剪在身后,赤眸间的狠戾令TT心头微颤,"刚才是这么对你说的,嗯?"

他舍去了宾语,可话中所指的对象不言而喻,TT张了张口,顿时没想到什么辩解的话语,只好咬牙瞪视他一眼,垂首继续将自己被禁锢的双手抽出来。

奈何Alpha的力量并不是哪个人都能够抗衡,TT纵然是Omega中拔尖的存在,平日的忙碌中也没有缺乏锻炼,身体素质照理说都能甩出军部里绝大多数的Alpha。

但是很显然的,BTT也没有辜负自己本体所拥有的身体素质,还好死不死就分化成一个Alpha。

外衣被一把扯开,连带着头发上别着的花朵都倒霉的被扔在地板上。

"放手,你别碰——"

剩余的话尽数被BTT给堵了回去,BTT也不会让他那张令人又爱又恨的嘴里冒出任何他不想听见的疏离。

过去忍得有多么多,现在就有多么忍无可忍。

BTT吮住TT柔软的唇舌,又软又甜,作为最亲近他的人,BTT知道他的信息素是牛奶,而这种馥郁的香气在身体大量运动过后会更为浓烈。方才就不该放任他和闲杂人等玩什么水,现在可好,苍蝇都可以无视自己的临时标记,不要命的往前凑。

就像那朵花的存在,还有那件衣服、他的人被那个混蛋碰过的地方,无一不让BTT感到碍眼。

Alpha的佔有欲顷刻犹如洩洪的水一般席捲而来,TT感受不到他的急躁与不安,只知道面前的Alpha像是发了疯似的吻他。太凶狠了,让人招架不住,BTT撬开他闭合的齿关,一举攻进TT严阵以待的口腔,肆虐搜刮一圈后,追着小巧的舌尖缠绵。

要知道BTT过去在这方面多少还是体谅过他的感受,不会做得太过火,而且向来都是半哄半劝的把自己拐上床。TT看过他温柔的样子,也看过他狡猾、看过他沉醉,但眼前这个神情不带一点温度的冷漠模样,教他冷得心头一寒。

所以接吻时,他把自己松开了牙关、还有唇舌间的纠缠迎合,通通推给了Omega对于Alpha的臣服。

"我说啊,那混蛋刚才碰的是这里吧?"

衬衫不知何时已经大敞,TT的思绪从纷乱的泥沼间回神,虽然信息素攻势还在持续,好歹他针对信息素的训练还能在这时勉强控制着一丝理智。

只是不晓得何时会被情慾燃烧殆尽。

BTT的手复上TT的腰际,Omega生来肌肤就嫩,摸到了一手滑腻的BTT并未因此而感到满足,反之又添上一股醋味儿。这个人是他的,从头到脚都是,光是知道有人觊觎自己珍视的猎物,甚至是想像他的这副模样——BTT没有当下就拆了他,已经是对TT最大限度的尊重和温柔了。

他洩愤似的在TT粉色的乳尖上狠咬一口,问道:"碰过么?"说完又在对方雪白的胸膛上遗留下一道轨迹,舌苔的触感带起身下人敏感的身体一阵酥麻,弓起腰部颤抖了一阵,喉口也滚出几声压抑不住的甜蜜呻吟。

"他碰过么?"BTT这回的语气有些咬牙切齿,一字一顿地重复道。

TT正想回答没有,除了他之外谁都没有碰过,可一时又气不过,明明这时不该再刺激他,脑子却一拐弯就忍不住用上平时的语气:"你…放开……那是我优秀的组员,他才不是那种人…嗯……!!"

哦,还替他说话了?

BTT的眼神倏地坠入冰点,阴沉沉的面色黑得可以拧出墨来——优秀?不是那种人?那么对你做过这些事的我在你眼里又算什么?这么维护着他,你又瞭解他什么了?

TT不依不挠地火上加油,推搡抵抗的力道也逐渐加大,他顽强的对上BTT一片冷冽的双眸,扯着嗓子喊,"你这傢伙才是混蛋吧?魔族的混蛋!!"

不偏不倚踩到了Alpha失控的临界点。

刹那间,TT看到了BTT脸色微动,一闪而逝的情感,狼狈、失落、落寞和不甘,落入了眼底。他不理解这些情感的缘由,只知道它们在BTT脸上汇聚成一个冷笑,随后又是扑江倒海的危机。

BTT粗暴地将TT抵上身后的墙面,冲击力登时使他疼得无法开口,只在对方手臂上挠了一把带血的抓痕,"好啊,很敢说嘛?"

黏腻的吻又再度侵城掠地,毫无保留,彼此的呼吸交缠,碰在一块儿的视线彷彿那不是一个吻,而是一场生死攸关的战争,半点温情与暧昧的成份都没有。

生理的慾望可没有因此降温。

黏滞的水声在只有两个人的室内被无限放大,分明是凶兽在争斗着,信息素却因为激动的情绪悄然无息的扩散,不安份地包围住他俩,平添了色情又淫靡的氛围,渲染着已然情动的身体。

TT感觉自己在即将窒息的边缘,颊畔染上的嫣红不光是因为Omega的渴望,也有生理上喘不过气和恼火憋出来的。

他又有什么理由承接BTT的怒火?

又不是什么绑定关系,只是临时标记,仅仅是在A/O之间的发情期和易感期互帮互助罢了。

谁从来也不属于谁,不是吗?

一吻结束,津液在唇舌上牵出细长的银丝,接着在两人间脆弱地断裂。

BTT褪下TT的裤子,Omega自体分泌的黏液早已令他下身一片泥泞,耻意似乎昇华了他脸上发烫的热度,四肢软得没有力气再去抗拒BTT的靠近,抬手遮住了自己红透的脸。

"你究竟还想躲我到什么时候?禁卫军,"BTT顿了顿,在TT的大腿内侧又咬了一口,像是野兽宣示主权,打上自己的印记。

"我是真的很生气。"

"……"

TT凝视着他,血红色的眼眸里很干净、很纯粹,他已经太习惯BTT遇上他就会笑得很开心的表情,或是漫不经心,一脸不在意……这个人的情感丰沛,也很直白,明明都不是小孩子了,行为却跟一个被抢了心爱的宝贝的孩子一样,幼稚又真切。

连生气了都怕人不知道,还要亲口说出来。

——这个Alpha有点可爱。

TT抛开这个没头没尾的念头,有些复杂地想道,要气就让他自个儿气吧,他自己是无力再奉陪了。见眼前的人气势柔和下来,眉眼间也没有半分刚才的凌厉,乖巧得若似某种小动物一般,BTT也跟着收敛了明显的不悦和周身浓郁的信息素。

"……还做么。"TT缩了缩还被BTT握在掌心的腿弯,不自在地问道。"不做就收拾一下回去了。"

BTT沉默半惝,凝睇着TT小口小口喘着气,别过头不和他对视,知道他这是被自己的气味逼出了假性发情,眼下的更衣室说起来并不是什么适合亲热的地点。

他把衣服给TT穿好,施施然扬起了一个坏笑。

"嗯,我们回去房间做。"


End file.
